L'Aura des Âmes: Couples
by Troublant
Summary: Ce recueil de drabbles version exclusivement couple ou ébauche de couple, n'est que la capture de moments, de souvenirs, de périodes teintant et déformant l'âme des personnages. Couples variés, humour et dramatique. (Severus/Lily, Cho/Cédric, Dumbledore/Lockart, Sirius/Severus, Bella/Luna...)
1. Verte émeraude comme l'espoir

**Avant-Propos** : Ce recueil de drabbles (il faudra me dire la différence entre drabble et os, drabble c'est que 100 mots? 500? ou cela n'a rien à voir avec le nombre de mots?) comme mentionné dans le résumé répond à des défis du forum - La gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Ce recueil comportera pour l'instant essentiellement des histoires sur des couples (hétéro mais aussi lesbien et homo... ) comme je réponds à un défi qui demande 50 drabbles sur des couples, mais il se pourrait qu'une histoire ne contient pas un couple car répondant à un autre défi (j'en prépare justement de cet ordre-là) mais rentrant toujours un peu dans la catégorie de l'Aura des Âmes c'est-à-dire, des petites histoires ayant un moment à conter, qui marque un peu au point de teinter ou déformer l'âme. Le rating de ce recueil est à T (même si K suffit) pour l'instant et si un drabble change cet état de fait pour aller à M, je mettrais un avertissement :)

 **Catégorie du défi:** Ce drabble (ou os) rentre dans la catégorie de 50 drabbles sur 50 couples dont les principales conditions est de ne pas faire le même couple et de faire 500 mots ou moins. Autant vous dire que pour la dernière condition, j'ai galéré à réduire... J'étais pourtant qu'à 680 mots env car je me suis restreinte avec peine mais il fallait 500 mots max x) Finalement j'ai réussi et je n'ai pas enlevé de choses trop problématiques qui rendrait incohérent le drabble (ou os) sur ce que je voulais dire '-'

 **Couple:** Severus Snape/Lily Evans

* * *

 **Vert émeraude comme l'espoir**

Noire, qu'elle devait être noire son âme, lorsqu'il se courbait, s'aplatissait plus bas que terre devant cet être assis sur son trône. Il était toujours calme lors de ces moments-là, ne laissant personne voir son dégoût apparent pour cet être infâme. Personne pour voir à quel point, il tremblait jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Tremblait-il aussi puissamment lorsque pour la première fois des lèvres douces se posaient sur les siennes dont une langue mutine venait à la rencontre de sa langue presque timide, l'étourdissant lui, d'un désir puissant, insatiable.

Non... Il tremblait juste d'un profond rejet de son âme envers cet être qui lui avait pris Sa Lily.

Sa douce Lily... Si pure mais si cruelle dans ses paroles empruntes de vérité et d'une blessure, mal refermée, par sa faute.

Le menton droit et fier, sa posture emprunte d'une défiance à peine contenu l'empêchait alors de lui dire... Désolé? Que pouvait-il lui dire alors qu'elle criait " _Mais pars!_ " dès qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, des larmes dans Ses yeux verts. C'était peut-être ces larmes-ci qui avait définitivement arrêté ses piètres tentatives, plus que le fait qu'elle s'était tournée vers son pire ennemi, le blessant profondément. Car ses larmes étaient l'image-même de l'incompréhension entre eux. Si ses larmes étaient tombées dans un ploc sourd, elles auraient tracés une barrière entre eux, aussi efficace qu'un _Protego_ jeté par elle. Surtout quand on sait que son amour était si puissant au point de réussir à dresser un bouclier devant son fils.

Étrange comme ses pensées se perdaient... Il ne pensait plus à Lily que pour lui rappeler sa mort et son erreur, sa haine qui montait alors plus pour lui que pour cet être honni. Pourtant, des images flamboyantes, éphémères comme les événements que contaient ses images et avec elles, les sensations, les émotions qu'il avait ressentis ce jour-là. Comme si chaque image emprunte de douleur était remplacé par une autre, plus douce comme Ses mains qui parcourait lentement son corps. Elle disait souvent qu'il était beau. Et quand il n'arrivait pas à la contredire, _Merlin savait qu'elle était têtue_ , il disait que c'était sa présence qui le rendait beau. Petit compromis qui agaçait souvent Sa douce.

Peut-être bien était-ce à cause de ces yeux verts qui le regardait, faisant ressurgir ses souvenirs précieusement enfouis.  
Il devrait dire quelque chose, autre que de laisser un pauvre filet de souvenirs, effacé des plus tendres souvenirs d'elle. Il le voulut en levant sa main vers cet éclat vert mais sa force s'amenuisait, inéluctablement et alors même qu'il rendit son dernier souffle, il eut une telle certitude qu'il pouvait partir, que ces yeux verts mettront un terme à cet être noir comme Sa douce avait pu le faire avec son amour, que son âme se teinta d'un joli vert, aussi beau que les yeux de Sa douce.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. C'est un peu court mais en même temps la limite de 500 mots ne me permettait difficilement de faire plus long et encore j'ai fais 500 mots piles! J'avais pourtant dit que je n'écrivais pas de fanfic, préférant plutôt écrire mes propres trucs mais finalement me voilà x)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, si cela vous a plus ou pas,

Sur ce,

A la prochaine pour un nouveau drabble (ou os)


	2. Enténébrée comme le deuil

Bonsoir, me voici pour un deuxième drabble qui m'a compliqué la tâche également pour la limite de mots x) Mais j'y suis aussi arrivée avec 500 mots pile encore une fois xD **  
**

**Catégorie du défi:** toujours dans "50 drabble" avec 50 couples différents et la limite (embêtante) de 500 mots. Je me posais la question aussi... Devrais-je faire L'Aura des Âmes partie 1 sur le thème du couple? Parce qu'un événement, une période, une émotion qui peut déformer ou teinter l'âme des personnages, il n'y a pas que les couples. Et comme le défi 50 drabbles me limite à 500 mots et que d'autres défis me permettrait et m'obligerait à faire plus...

Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de faire un tour sur ce forum, la gazette des bonbons aux citrons que j'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps et qui est vraiment sympathique.

 **Couple:** tiens, vous le saurez en lisant x)

 **Genre:** Deux drabbles que je poste sur le thème du couple... mais avec un ton dramatique... Peut-être devrais-je songer à mettre ce genre si cela continue...

* * *

 **Enténébrée comme le deuil**

Elle était là, devant cette affiche, comme toujours indifférente à l'agitation autour d'elle. Perdue, elle l'était...Pourquoi _lui_ et pas un autre? Elle devrait sans doute être en colère... Mais elle se sentait juste fatiguée qu'on lui demande inlassablement comment elle allait... alors que tout lui paraissait si vide de sens. Alors qu'elle les entendait dire... que ce n'était pas grave... Pourquoi déconsidérait-t-on ainsi son amour? Parce qu'elle était jeune? D'un air las, elle frotta ses cheveux, les griffant presque, à mesure qu'elle pensait à _lui_ , à ce jours où _il_ n'était jamais revenu, à son dernier doux baiser, le soir du bal. Elle repensa à tout cela en même temps qu'il n'y aura plus s _on_ sourire, plus de rire où _ses_ jolis fossettes apparaitraient... Elle ferma les yeux, le temps de reprendre courage... pour...

Il y avait bien Harry, ce gentil garçon qui pourrait la comprendre. Elle l'avait ressentie qu'il s'était senti coupable tout comme elle. Comme si elle aurait pu... Idiotie... C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, alors qu'elle était, encore et toujours, au même endroit.  
Les gens autour d'elle, affirmaient que c'était un accident...Et certaines rumeurs des plus farfelus rajoutaient même qu'Harry mentait, qu'il avait ravi la coupe malhonnêtement. Mais elle ne pouvait que croire Harry, le garçon qui l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, le garçon qui lui avait soufflé d'une voix hachée "...mort...Voldemort l'a tué... j'ai rien...pu faire". Ceci n'avait pas d'importance car _il_ était mort et peu importe comment, _il_ ne reviendrait jamais. Pourtant se dire qu'un monstre l'avait tué... Cela lui permettrait, égoïstement, de reporter sa colère, son sentiment d'injustice envers ce monstre.  
Or elle était si fatiguée... Peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne sera jamais proche d'Harry car au fond, il le lui rappellerait toujours... Et tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle, c'était l'oublier pour ne plus... Égoïste, oui... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à...à... Une larme roula sur sa joue... Oui, Harry le savait aussi que c'était la dernière fois.

Sa main se posa brutalement sur l'affiche, et prenant une inspiration presque chevrotante, elle effleura l'affiche d'une main tremblante comme une dernière caresse. Étrange que "courageux" soit l'unique terme choisi pour le qualifier alors qu' _il_ était un Poufsouffle. Quelqu'un de fier, chaleureux mais surtout loyal. Quelqu'un qui s'était sacrifié. Certains diront pour rien, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser que cela avait permis à Harry de vivre, en lui donnant le temps nécessaire pour s'enfuir. Une vie pour une autre... Elle eut un sourire triste en touchant du bout de ses doigts en guise de dernière fois _son_ visage alors qu' _il_ posait, souriant.

Plus tard, alors que Cho était partie, on pouvait y distinguer:

"Cédric Diggory (1977-1995), loyal, juste et courageux".

" _Ad vitam aeternam_ "

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)

Je ne posterais pas tous les jours, juste les jours où j'ai de l'inspiration.

N'hésitez pas à me dire à ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou pas,

Sur ce,

A la prochaine!


	3. Rose bonbon comme naïf

Bonsoir,

Merci encore à AlleChronos pour ses deux commentaires :)

Finalement, je poste un autre drabble bien que je suis occupée avec un OS beaucoup, beaucoup plus long sur un autre fandom. Mais comme l'inspiration est venu et d'un jet, cela ne se refuse pas x)

 **Catégorie du défi:** Toujours dans 50 drabbles, 50 couples avec 500 mots comme limite, là aussi c'était un peu compliquée à réduire... Mais c'est un exercice comme un autre :)

 **Couple:** Hum... j'ai envie de dire, vous le saurez en lisant comme quand vous mangez un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue :D

* * *

 **Rose bonbon comme naïf**

-Par Merlin!, s'écria Snape, pourquoi devrais-je surveiller Potter!

Il regarda son espion qui s'échinait à lui expliquer à quel point, c'était une mauvaise idée pour la énième fois tandis qu'il suçotait un bonbon...

-Vous ne m'écoutez pas, accusa Severus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en psychomagie.  
-Non, je vous écoute, affirma Dumbledore, mais je ne vous demande pas de lui parler...  
-Encore heureux, le coupa sarcastiquement Severus.  
-Mais de le surveiller, continua Albus imperturbable.  
-Et McGonagall?...  
-Elle est occu...  
-Et moi non! Et mon espionnage? demanda Snape, énervé.  
-Justement vous êtes parfait pour gérer Harry et enquêter sur la chambre des secret...  
Albus parlementait, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Snape qui finit par capitulé, excédé.  
-Bien, fit Albus avec un sourire ravi, un bonbon?

Severus le fusilla du regards et sortit du bureau sans plus se soucier de lui. Et se dirigeant vers ses quartiers , il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'informer Dumbledore sur ses découvertes récentes. Saleté de Potter, grommela Snape comme si c'était de sa faute.  
Ses robes claquèrent lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et sans doute aurait-il continué à pester contre Potter, s'il n'avait pas vu Gilderoy marchant vers le bureau du directeur, chantonnant presque:

-Dragé surprise au crotte de nez!

Snape déjà de mauvaise humeur, le devint encore plus à la vue de cet imposteur. Il ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore avait pu nommer ce fou comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et irrité, il s'introduit à sa suite en pestant contre les changements de mots de passes réguliers.

-Oh merci, je vous admire tant, je ne pourrais jamais vous égaler, s'exclama Gildeory d'une voix aigüe, vrillant les tympans de Snape.  
-Mais non, vous me flattez.

Et Dumbledore l'avait dit d'une telle voix aimable que Snape eut une hésitation, presque, avant de se jeter un sortilège de dissimulation songeant avec espoir que Dumbledore se montrait peut-être aimable avant de le renvoyer.

Et ce qu'il vit le laissa tellement choqué qu'il en laissa tomber sa baguette.

Dumbledore avait la main, _sa main_ dans le pantalon de Lockhart. Il pouvait voir la bosse se dessiner sous ses yeux écœurés, tandis que son autre main était en train de caresser tendrement la joue de Lockhart qui se dandinait, gêné.  
-mmm vraiment bon, lâcha Lockart d'un ton gémissant, _gémissant_ répéta sourdement Snape alors que la bosse dont touchait Albus, bougeait.  
-Vous m'en voyez ravi, poursuivait Albus achevant Snape qui écœuré, partit, ne se demandant plus comment Gilderoy avait pu être désigné.

Il n'aurait pas dû car s'il était resté, il aurait vu Dumbledore retirant un livre de la poche du pantalon, marqué d'un autographe et son autre main terminant de glisser un bonbon rose dans la bouche de Lockart comme ce dernier avait les mains occupées d'autographes.

-Un bonbon au citron maintenant? demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

* * *

...

...

Hum... vous êtes encore là? xD Oui j'ai osé x) Non non je ne suis pas folle... Mais il faut dire que j'étais en train de me demander si ce recueil n'allait pas avoir le genre drame vu les deux premiers drabbles et maintenant, c'est chose faîtes pour le changement de registre.

En plus il y a toujours un rapport avec le titre du recueil, après tout... Snape a été marqué jusque dans son âme par cette vision xDD

Et puis, osez me dire qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'est demandé pourquoi Lockhart Gilderoy avait été nommé?!

Et puis... ils ont tous deux réalisés des exploits! Mauvaise langue, vous allez dire que Gilderoy n'a réalisé aucun exploit... Mais si! Je proteste! Il ne s'est pas fait tué par Snape! Bon d'accords... Ce n'est pas vraiment un véritable point commun...

Mais, ils ont tout les deux des autographes!

Et puis...

puis...

Dumbledore avec ses propositions de bonbons... et Gilderoy avec ses propositions d'autographes... Et dans les deux cas, des propositions presque forcées...quelque part ils se ressemblent x) Et comme on dit qui se ressemblent s'assemblent!

Sur ce,

A la prochaine!

PS: au moins, le rating T se justifie avec les sous-entendus x)


	4. La tête dans le ouate

**Note de l'autrice:** **Bonsoir, me revoilà pour un drabble :) Il a été rédigé à l'occasion d'une nuit du fof qui se déroule tous les mois dont le but est d'écrire sur un thème en une heure. Je vous conseille d'y aller et aussi participer. C'est convivial et amusant.**

* * *

 **La tête dans le ouate**

Il neigeait.

Le vent glacial le giflait. Ses joues le brulèrent. Il avait froid. Ses mains gelés ne parvenait que difficilement à se réchauffer dans les poches de sa veste. Ses habits trop fin n'étaient pas un rempart suffisant face aux bourrasques qui s'insinuaient dans ses vêtements, le glaçant jusque dans ses os.

Il claquait des dents, ne parvenant même pas à former une phrase cohérente. Audible. Mais personne n'écoutait. Il était seul dans cette tempête de neige, bataillant pour se sortir de cette forêt. Seuls des arbres enneigés à perte de vue l'entouraient. Il n'y avait qu'un paysage blanc à l'horizon. _Il dev...ai...t...sor... ,_ balbutia intérieurement Quirell. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout se ressemblait. Il ne savait même pas s'il était déjà passé par là. Il était perdu. Seul. Dans une tempête virulente.

Non.

Pas tout seul.

 _Il_ était là.

Il hésita. Ses mains se posant presque sur le turban qui recouvrait sa tête mais il se ravisa. S'il ne l'entendait pas... C'était que tout allait bien.

Et puis... _il_ n'aimait pas être dérangé.

Malgré le tremblement incontrôlable qui parcourait ses membres, il s'enjoignit à se détacher de l'arbre, sur lequel il était adossé.

 _Et...à...mar...cher._

Les mots se brouillaient en lui ne devenant plus qu'incohérence.

Il toussa, ses yeux se fermant sous la brulure. Douloureuse. Ses doigts. Ils ne les sentaient plus. Il devrait sans doute paniquer. Oui. Mais il n'éprouvait plus rien. Sa respiration, haletante, entrecoupé alors qu'il essayait vainement de réfléchir, toujours appuyé à l'arbre.

Il était épuisé.

Ne parvenant même plus à ouvrir ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des nuits. Des crépuscules. Occupé à ruminer. Lorsqu' _il_ n'était pas là. Il pensait à pleins de choses. A des tas de choses inutiles.  
Mais lorsqu' _il_ était présent, en lui. Il se roulait en boule, sur lui-même, sans plus bouger, regardant ce qui l'entourait que par delà une fenêtre invisible. Où il n'avait rien à faire. Seulement lui laisser le contrôle.

Mais lorsqu' _il_ ne lui parlait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Et pourtant...

C'était comme s' _il_ était là.

Sinon comment expliquer qu'il était en ce moment, recroqueviller, à terre. A même le sol neigeux. Et que lentement ses pupilles devenaient vitreux, si fatigué qu'il était. Comme une chose inéluctable. Il devait lutter. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps lui échappait. Incontrôlable comme depuis la première fois qu'il avait bégayé. Alors, il se laissa glisser, doucement vers le sommeil, ses membres tétanisaient par le froid.

Un grognement sourd retentit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'était-il endormi? Il paniqua et ce son...

-Qu...qu...i...?

Pas. Ses mots ne sortaient pas. Comme toujours. Mais pire avec cet hiver glacial.

Il grelottait, l'angoisse lui nouant le ventre, n'ouvrant même pas ses yeux de peur...

Non.

Pas besoin.

A nouveau, un grognement sourd déchira le silence.

Non.

Il n'ouvrirait pas ses yeux.

 _Fati...gué._

A demi-conscient, il entendit des bruits étranges, bruissant plus loin. Mais tout ne lui parvenait que comme un écho.

Puis plus rien.

Et brusquement, il sentit quelque chose l'attraper.

Il n'avait même pas la force de tendre son corps. Lui qui était si souvent tendu, pétrifié de terreur, se relâchait là, à la mort. Mais à la place des bras de la faucheuse, il ressentit une douce chaleur sur sa tête jusque sur son cou. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux pour voir. Sa main déjà posé près de son épaule put palper l'étrange tissus. Du _ouate_. Chaud. Doux.

Chaleureux.

Enfin, il baissa les yeux. Ne pouvant distinguer à peine ce qui l'encerclait, tellement que sa vision était flou mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir une couleur violette remplaçant son habituel tissus noir pour son turban.

Et alors, son regard se posa sur la silhouette, accroupi devant lui. Des cheveux marron. Un visage émacié. Barbu. Des pupilles étranges. Troublantes. Il baissa ses yeux. Regarda. Encore. Pour les remonter quelques secondes plus tard.

 _Nu._

Cet homme était nu.

S'il en avait encore la force, il aurait surement bégayé, rougissant, choqué. Mais il avait à peine pu remonter ses yeux, si lent à bouger, qui s'était de trop attardé sur le corps de cet homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il aurait du s'inquiéter qu'une personne nue, était à côté de lui, proche, trop, à l'apparence sauvage. _De de lo..loup_ , souffla son esprit.

Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la douce chaleur autour de son crâne et de son cou qui lui fit coasser d'une voix émue, sans même qu'elle ne faillisse:

-Merci.

Et le visage de l'homme-loup s'étira en un sourire réconfortant qui lui donnait l'impression diffuse qu'il n'y avait pas que sa tête dans le ouate, au chaud, mais son corps tout entier qui vibrait d'une douce chaleur.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est terminé :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **EDIT: suite à des questions, je vais préciser un peu les choses, cela se situe avant la première année d'Harry pour Quirell et donc il se retrouve dans la forêt avec Voldemort et je l'imagines très affaiblit. Par tout ce qu'il doit faire. Et l'autre personnage, c'est Remus. Je l'imagines sauvage car on sait qu'il a un peu mal vécu et qu'il aurait été tout seul avant de revoir Harry notamment. Et après j'interprète cela comme ça. Qu'il est obligé de se cacher dans une cabane dans la forêt, pour se transformer et tout. Qu'il vit un peu en deuil aussi.**


	5. La Danse Nocturne

**Note de l'autrice:** **Deuxième texte, toujours écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof dont le but est de rédiger un thème en une heure.**

 **Il s'agissait ici d'écrire sur le thème Noctambule.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La Danse Nocturne**

Clic.

Clic.

Flash aveugle. Bruit muet. Seulement le tapotement régulier de ses doigts appuyant sur le bouton de la délivrance. Un cliché libéré, prêt à être admiré. Il ne l'effleurait que précautionneusement, du bout ses doigts fin, presque hésitant à toucher l'impensable. Ce qu'il n'osait penser en public, de peur de voir ses pensées s'afficher sur son visage. L'angoisse que l'on puisse lire ses paroles muettes sur son visage. Peu importait l'irrationalité, il voulait y penser secrètement, à l'abri des regards, au crépuscule.

La nuit, quelle délice. C'était le lieu de toutes les choses illicites, où personne n'en saurait jamais rien. C'était son rituel, se promenait dans le noir, où personne ne pourrait le voir. Invisible. Cette jouissance infime de cette sensation qui lui parcourait les membres dans un frissonnement de plaisir. Celle d'être le seul au monde. Euphorique, il éclatait de rire. Une fois, le plus éloigné de ceux qui seraient susceptibles de le surprendre.

Il finissait par sortir discrètement de Poudlard, armé de sa seule baguette, se faufilant dans les diverses cachettes secrètes et enfin, respirant à l'air libre. A l'aune de la forêt interdite, le plus éloigné possible des fenêtres du château, il riait, libéré. Et une fois là, débarrassé des pensées bienséantes, il se déshabillait, ses vêtements balancés par delà les buissons, désirant sentir le moindre frémissement de l'air sur sa peau.

C'était son petit secret où une fois partit, il n'y pensait plus, dissociant la nuit du jour dans son esprit. Un jardin inavouable qu'il ne se laissait pénétrer que la nuit, même par la pensée. Son impatience, au fond de lui, en ayant la certitude que les choses qui se passaient la nuit, qu'il aimait tant, si délicieuse qu'elle était, ne se déroulaient que la nuit.

Et cette fois-là, était un soir comme les autres. Il était sorti, sur la pointe des pieds, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant même de pouvoir ressentir l'air frais sur sa peau. _Nu_. Où la lueur de la lune s'y reflétait. Comme une apparition irréelle. Il frissonna. Non pas de froid. Mais de plaisir. A être seul. Au milieu de la nuit. _Nu_. Brisant un interdit. Où au fond le danger d'être découvert mais en même temps le fait d'être libre, sans autre être humain que lui, se mêlait dans un trouble délicieux en lui. Ses orteils se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes, se fondant dans le sol terreux, frais.

Il n'était plus que sensation.

Grisé, il apprécia le souffle du vent qui parcourait lentement son corps, dans un geste presque sensuelle, langoureux, y laissant une pluie de picotement sur chaque centimètre de parcelle de peau, s'insinuant dans les moindres creux. Il s'était mis alors à danser comme les autres soirs, exultant de joie, puis essoufflé, il avait finit par s'assoir, les coudes posés sur l'herbe. Des photo l'entourant.

Des tonnes de clichés.

De _lui._

Qu'il admirait tant.

Si magnifique.

C'était une nuit, comme les autres, habituelle, où pour lui rien ne changerait.

 _Et pourtant..._

Un craquement retentit. Il sursauta. Des bruits de pas. Vers lui. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que ses vêtements étaient trop loin. Pour se cacher.

 _Fatigué, crevé. La tête brouillé de cauchemars, emplit de lui._

 _De sa mort._

 _Il mordit ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux, les colorant d'un rouge écarlate._

 _-Tu n'as jamais entendu cette histoire?! s'exclama une voix qu'il avait l'impression de reconnaître._

 _Il releva sa tête._

 _Comme pour mieux entendre._

 _Seamus, songea-t-il._

 _C'était Seamus._

 _-Puisque je te dis que non, Seamus, je n'écoutes pas tous les potins..._

 _Une autre voix._

 _Qu'il ne reconnaissait pas._

Il s'affola, regardant les photo et se sermonna de s'être montré imprudent, de n'avoir pas guetté suffisamment.

 _Son regard se replongea dans son assiette._

 _On le surveillait._

 _Il le voyait bien._

 _Il n'était pas idiot._

 _Mais il se sentait juste suffoqué. Il ne voulait rien dire._

 _Ne plus rien entendre._

 _-...comme une apparition fantomatique, c'est pourtant dans tes cordes tout ça!_

Il avait trouvé. Ici. Personne ne pourrait le trouver.

 _Ou presque._

 _Qui le ramena encore à son parrain._

 _-...Seamus...les anges n'existent pas._

Oubliant les photo, acculés par ses pas qui s'approchaient de lui.

 _Il tendit l'oreille, distrait._

 _Épuisé._

 _-Et pourtant!_

Il se recroquevilla. Attendit.

 _Mal au crâne._

 _Il avait besoin de sortir._

 _Il étouffait._

 _Seul._

Plus rien. Il osa soulever sa tête, au dessus du buisson. Aucun bruit. Soudain, un frémissement retentit dans les branches où un renard s'élançait.

Il s'était figé.

C'était...

Absurde. Ce n'était depuis le début qu'un renard. C'était ridicule.

Il se releva, moins enthousiaste. Il avait été trop effrayé d'être découvert pour ressentir encore de l'euphorie. Il tendit la main vers son pantalon noire qu'il enfila avant de se tendre.

 _Ses photos..._

Elles...

Plus là.

Surpris, il lâcha sa chemise, scrutant l'endroit où elles auraient dû se trouver.

Mais ses clichés avaient juste disparus. Il trembla. Si quelqu'un trouvait ses photos et se mettait à faire le lien, il...

Non.

Vite.

Il devait partir.

Tout d-

-Harry?

Une voix tremblante résonna. La sienne.

Ce n'était pas vrai...

Pas de sens.

Mais si.

Il se trouvait là, en dépit de toute raison, il était en face de lui.

Apparu soudainement par magie.

Il descendit ses yeux vers son bras.

Le bout. Sa main tenait ses photos.

De _lui._

Il ouvrit la bouche, soudain muet.

Son habituel babillage soufflé.

Il déglutit. S'approcha de Harry qui étrangement ne réagissait toujours pas, et tendit la main vers les photos d'Harry:

-C'est... J'adore te prendre en photo... Tu es le Survivant, celui qui a battu Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne pouvais que te photographier pour rendre compte au public ton évolution et...et, s'interrompit-il.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Et Harry qui ne disait toujours rien.

Il se sentit rougir. Il était toujours torse nu. Mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas, comme aimanté par le regard d'Harry. Vert émeraude.

Magnifique...

Il était tellement accaparé qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Harry s'était encore approché de lui. Plus près. Encore. Il ne le sentit que par la sensation de son souffle chaud sur son visage. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il en était incapable. Pas alors que _ce_ visage, celui dont il avait tant rêvé, en secret, s'approchait de lui.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent, se cherchant avant de s'entrouvrirent l'une contre l'autre. Alors qu'Harry le tenait, l'enlaçait presque.

Il l'embrassait.

Impossible.

C'était irréel.

Et pourtant, les frissons de plaisirs qui remontaient en lui étaient bien réels. Tout comme la sensation humide de sa langue contre la sienne, qui y entamait une danse maladroite, l'était.

C'était trop.

De sensations.

Comme le poids qui pesait lentement sur lui.

De plus en plus.

Jusqu'à ce que déséquilibré, il s'effondra emportant Harry avec lui. Abasourdi. Il effleura du bout de ses doigts sa bouche.

Avant de baisser le regard sur _lui._

Qui ne bougeait pas.

Aucun mouvement.

Il n'osait pas bouger, à peine respirer avec le poids lourd du garçon de ses rêves.

Qui semblait paisible.

Comme endormi.

Il se figea puis tourna sa tête vers lui.

Mais oui. Il dormait bien, insouciant.

Et soudain.

Il comprit.

C'était un rêve oui.

Harry n'avait jamais été réveillé.

Depuis le début... Ce n'était rien d'autre que du somnambulisme.

Il soupira de soulagement. Oui, c'était idiot.

Cela l'était.

Mais il en était un.

Car il ne put ignorer l'élancement de son cœur...

Qui battait sourdement.

Douloureusement.

 _-Eh! Harry, dis-lui que tu as entendu parler de cet ange!_

 _Perdu. Il se redressa._

 _Son regard se posant cette fois vers la source des voix._

 _Seamus._

 _Et à côté..._

 _Une silhouette plus petite, nerveuse, qui l'observait sans vraiment arrêter son regard sur lui._

 _Collin Criveey._

 _Il le dévisagea._

 _Son air fatigué comme le sien._

 _Son attention descendit plus bas, glissant sur l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à..._

 _Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux._

 _Plongeant dans un océan de bleu glacé._

 _A présent, troublé._

 _Qui le regardait cette fois._

 _Puis les yeux toujours l'un dans l'autre, serrant une photo, de lui-même, qu'il avait découvert froissé dans sa main depuis le matin, sans savoir comment, il s'entendit répondre:_

 _-Non pas un ange... Un Noctambule._

Cette nuit-là n'avait pas été comme les autres. Elle avait conté avec la lune comme seule témoin, le ballet langoureux de la rencontre entre...

Le Noctambule et le Somnambule.

* * *

 **J'ai pensé au Noctambule, puis j'ai pensé au Somnambule. Deux êtres nocturnes que j'ai voulu lier ensemble.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu :)**

 **Signé Néant.**


	6. Quand les virus rapprochent des opposés

**Note de l'autrice:** **J'ai rédigé, une nouvelle fois, ce drabble lors de la nuit du fofo, cette fois-ci sur le thème virus.**

 **Je tiens à remercier Nesache qui dans sa vision particulièrement juste de Lucius m'a amené à penser à... Je vous laisse découvrir :)**

 **Mais avant, lisez les fics de Nesache! Elles sont belles. Absurdes. La reine de l'absurde. La pro. Et si vous voulez lire la fic qu'elle a écrit sur Lucius, c'est dans le recueil WTF.**

 **Je lui dédie donc ce drabble :)**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles,**

 **Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 **Quand les virus rapprochent deux êtres physiquement dissemblables**

Lorsque Lucius avait entendit dire de ses aînés qu'on devait baiser le bas de la robe du Seigneur des ténèbres, une fois marqué, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, c'étaient les microbes. Ces dizaines de milliers de microbes qui grouillaient joyeusement, le narguant. Et chez le Mage Noir... Il y en avait forcément. Le Seigneur des ténèbres qui se cachait de l'ordre, devait se trouver dans un endroit bien _crasseux._ Sans douche. Pensait-il à se jeter un sort de nettoyage? La nausée l'envahit à l'idée que non. Il ne se lavait pas.

Lucius abhorrait tellement la saleté. Elle était partout, vicieuse, à le scruter et attendre le moment opportun pour lui sauter la gorge. Et après se démultipliant en de multiples virus, microbes... Il verdit. C'était pire que les sang-de-bourbe...Au moins, un sort d'avadra Kedavra les annihilait tous alors que pour les _microbes..._ Il pouvait difficilement se lancer le sortilège de la mort à lui-même. Bien qu'il y avait déjà songé avec toute cette crasse.

Et aujourd'hui, il y songeait. Il frissonna de dégoût. Il ne la supportait pas. Il avait envie de se gratter partout pour retirer les microbes incrustés dans sa paume après avoir serré la main d'un Serpentard. Qu'il exécrait cette politesse excessive qui l'obligeait à retirer ses gants. Mais son père ne supporterait pas une seule bavure sur son nom comme la bavure de microbe, de virus, était pour lui le surnomme de l'insupportable.

Il grimaça de dégout lorsque celui dont il avait serré la main toussa de manière peu élégante dans celle-ci.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa main. Il pouvait presque voir tous les petits microbes du virus se baladant allégrement sur sa main. Ils dansaient, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Outrageant.

Il fusilla du regard sa main, qui était levé presque devant lui. Il se figea. Il n'était pas chez lui et il avait été sur le point de jeter un sort de désintoxication sur sa main qu'il lançait au moins dix fois par jours chez lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait hâte de partir de Poudlard. Pour pouvoir se laver tranquillement les mains, _oubliant volontairement le fait qu'il deviendrait un mangemort ou autrement dit un mangevirus._

Il verdit, nauséeux. Il observa les alentours. Mais personne n'avait remarqué son geste. Il pouvait difficilement expliqué le fait qu'il fusillait du regard sa main.

Ah.

Si.

Le petit sang-mêlé, Severus Snape l'observait en cet instant, le visage insondable. Une recrue potentielle pour le Seigneur des ténèbres malgré son sang imprégné de saleté. Mais pas plus que ses cheveux gras l'étaient. Il eut un haut le cœur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce midi... Hors de question d'être à l'origine de plus d'immondice.

Il était après tout l'ordre même. Irréprochable. C'était ce que lui répétait son père chaque fois avant qu'il ne se couche. Un peu comme les prières qu'il avait pu observé chez cette engeance... Il n'avait pas pu leur poser la question mais cela devrait être la même chose, bien qu'il n'abordait ce ton suppliant que face à ce désordre. Non. il s'admonesta. Il était un Malfoy, par Salazar! Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à supplier. Même... même...

Face à ces... ces... _choses..._ qui lui hérissait ses poils. Il resta un instant songeur. Non, qui lui hérissait ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait décemment garder ses poils qui n'étaient que des ramasses poussières.

Breuuuhu

Le bruit étrange qu'il laissa échapper à cette pensée le fit se tendre. Il pouvait frissonner de dégout mais en silence pas alors... que Snape le regardait toujours.

Lucius haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Qu'il ose le juger lui alors qu'il était un être inadapté en société, qu'un antisocial... _Malheureusement,_ ajouta Lucius en pensée, regardant le haut du crâne de Snape, _ce n'était pas le cas avec ces ces...mi...crobes...vi...rus._ Il esquissa un sourire fier. Il s'améliorait dans le maintient de son masque. Il avait réussi à prononcer ces mots honni en pensée! Sans même s'étouffer de dégoût. Ce qui serait bientôt le cas s'il continuait à accorder un regard à Snape-aux-cheveux-dont-on-ne-devaient-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Et d'ailleurs, il devait sortir maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Ou alors il entrerait en combustion instantané par l'oxymore qu'était sa peau si pure face à ces...cette épidémie de virus qui se rependait telle une traînée de poussière.

Enfin.

Il inspira une goulée d'air, en sortant de la salle commune des serpentards.

De l'air.

Son nez se fronça. Il y avait encore des zestes imprégnés de ces virus.

Il manqua de lâcher un soupir. Mais il se contint. Il devait partir le plus loin possible. Il ne pouvait pas sortir à cette heure-ci de Poudlard. Il se contenterait de cette salle de classe vide dont il en venait de franchir la porte.

 _Sale._

 _Microbe._

 _Virus._

Il en perdait ces mots pour qualifier ses horreurs, lui qui d'ordinaire maniait habillement sa langue.

Il faillit trembler comme une feuille. Mais il était un Malfoy!

Par Salazar!

Il hésita. Puis entreprit son travail. Les chaises à leur places. Les tâches s'effaçant sous ses dizaines de sortilèges. Les tableaux dépoussiérés qui s'indignèrent. Il renifla, méprisant. C'était lui qui devrait s'indigner devant tant d'impureté en ces murs.C'était un geste gracieux qu'il leur faisait et _eux..._

 _Ces espions du vieux..._

Il était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas arriver dans son dos, une ombre.

Bien connue.

-Que faites-vous ici?

Il sursauta. Avant que mortifié, il reprenait contenance. Un Malfoy ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Mais là...face à...à...

-Le couvre feu est dans quelques minutes et croyez moi que si vous restez encore là, je vous...

Il chassa ses pensées rapidement avant de se retourner, un sourire poli sur son visage.

Avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent, n'entendant pas la suite de la phrase de cette...

 _Cette..._

Merveille.

Tant de beauté.

Sublime.

Impossible.

Lucius avait jeté négligemment, d'un geste habitué, le sort de détection de microbe particulièrement présent avec l'épidémie de virus, sur la pièce. Et même lui en avait pleins sur lui alors même qu'il se jetait un milliers de sorts différent chaque jour, à l'abri des regards.

Et que...

 _Cet_ homme.

 _Argus Rusard,_ une voix dans sa tête lui murmura le nom de cet homme. Homme, dont il se moquait habituellement allégrement, cet incapable qui avait pourtant un sang-pur n'était qu'un cracmole.

Mais il oublia tout.

Face à tant de...propreté. Peu importait que ses habits étaient de mauvais goût tout comme ses cheveux mal coiffés, il...était...immaculé, sans aucune souillure.

-Rusard...

Nom qui avait été dit avec un souffle.

Il en perdait toute politesse ce qu'Argus Rusard ne manqua pas de remarquer, et faillit perdre son calme-qu'avait déjà perdu Lucius, si _fébrile_ en s'exclamant:

-C'est Monsieur

-Propre!

Lucius avait décidément perdu toute notion de bienséance puisqu'il ne se préoccupait plus de couper Argus Rusard. Non. Il était juste subjugué. Il s'approcha alors de lui et d'un ton émerveillé, murmura:

-Si beau...

Ce qui coupa le concierge dans sa diablerie qu'il s'apprêtait à asséner. Il était soufflé. Comme le souffle chaud de Lucius qui venait s'apposer sur sa peau.

-J'ai nettoyé cette salle, imprégnée de microbes, de saleté comme moi je l'étais mais vous... vous... Magnifique...

Rusard scruta les alentours. En effet, tout était propre. Nettoyé. Un élève avait tout rangé. Jamais. Personne avait fait ça.

-Que je me demande si c'est partout pareil, chez vous... Mon sort ne détecte que la surface et non pas l'intérieur...

Rusard n'eut pas tort de penser distraitement que les choses avaient dérapé, mais lui aussi était émerveillé par cet élève si consciencieux, un élève qui avait le soucis de la propreté. Il ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de bien. Il ne pensa pas alors au couvre feu qui était déjà dépassé-et s'il y penserait, il pourrait toujours donner une retenue à cet élève qui ne demandait que ça- et ne songea à plus rien du tout lorsque la langue de Lucius s'immisça en lui.

Leurs langues tournoyèrent toutes les deux dans un étrange ballet qui fit monter une chaleur en eux.

Une combustion instantanée, mais cette fois-ci, par l'osmose entre eux, de leur pureté.

Oui.

Ils ne pouvaient penser à rien d'autre.

Que...

L'euphorie, qui les gagnait langoureusement, de ne voir aucun virus s'insinuant joyeusement entre l'union de leur lèvres.

Car eux...

Étaient des Monsieur Propres.

* * *

 **Non je n'ai été payé par aucune pub...**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me ses obligée de dire ça...**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine!**


	7. Le crabbe moutonneux et amoureux

**Note de l'autrice:** **Petit drabble, écrit à l'occasion d'un jeu entre autrices dont le principe est de lancer trois dé et d'écrire en 20 minutes sur les images qui apparaissaient. En l'occurrence, il y avait un mouton, une maison et des personnes qui se battent.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Le crabbe amoureux et moutonneux**

C'était bon. Délicieux. Encore. Plus. Manger.

Toutes ces bonnes choses. Des joues coupables, rougissantes. Son regard fureta sur le côté. Mais personne. Il sourit, exalté. C'était savoureux. Un délice pour les papilles. Mais lui n'aimait pas qu'il mange autant. Il disait qu'il finirait par exploser.

Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas. Parce que toute cette nourriture disparaitrait de son ventre. Tout ce gâchis...

Alors il essayait de ne pas manger.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait... pour une minute.

Il était fier de lui. Alors tant pis. Il recommencerait à se restreindre demain. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour sacré... celui des charlottes. Oh, non. Pas une personne qui s'appellerait charlotte. Les filles... ça se mangeait pas. Il avait bien essayé... et c'était vrai que sur les lèvres, il y avait ce petit goût de fraise. Comme les charlottes aux fraises. Mais... il était resté déçu. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à la fille dont il avait mordu ses lèvres.

Elle l'avait frappé.

Incompréhensible.

Il préférait les véritables charlottes aux fraises. Elles au moins, le comprenaient. Elles ne fuyaient pas devant lui. Et s'engouffrait tranquillement dans son antre, tel un gouffre...

-Goinfre, tu...tu... comme ça derrière mon dos, Crabbe! Je vais le dire à Draco!

Il se figea. Il trembla. Non. Non. Il allait être en colère.

Il déglutit. Douloureusement. Et se retourna lentement. C'était Goyle, évidemment, qui le pointait du doigt d'un geste énervé, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles. Mais de toute manière, il ne pouvait qu'entendre la sirène de ces gâteaux. De ce cruel dilemme.

L'approbation de Draco.

Ou des gâteaux.

Il resta songeur. Une charlotte au fraise pouvait-elle lui donner son accord?

Soudain, on lui prit violemment la boite de ses mains. Ou du moins essaya. Car il s'y cramponnait coûte que coûte, même alors qu'il était perdu dans les affres de ces pensées qui venait parfois s'y domicilier dans son crâne-encore que c'était rare- lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en train de voguer telle des SDF, quand la maison ne leur convenait pas, pour qu'elles puissent se multiplier... Mais là c'était plus de la soustraction. Ou une addition? Crabbe resta songeur.

Puis, il sourit, en regardant la boite et les compta.

Un gâteau.

Deux gâteaux.

Trois.

Sa mère lui disait toujours de compter les moutons en dormant mais il préférait les pâtisseries. Il pouvait mieux visualiser. Donc... Quatre... Pourquoi les comptaient-ils déjà? Il leva la tête vers le plafond comme si la réponse y était affiché. C'était surement pour savoir combien ils pourraient les partager dans la journée. Il songeait à cela, guilleret, ne s'apercevant pas de la guillotine qui menaçait de tomber sur lui et qui lui coupa soudainement le souffle lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la boite.  
UN!

Il en manquait un.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

Goyle venait d'engouffrer dans son bec, une énorme charlotte au fraise d'une seule bouchée.

Monstre.

Il le fusilla du regard.

-Pas..pas...le...droit...d'en...man...ger...comme moi alors...z..pa...zuste... grommela avec peine, sous le regards meurtrier de son vis-à-vis.

Vis-à-vis qui lui empoigna le haut de sa chemise, énervé:

-Rend moi ma charlotte!

Un éclat de voix suffisamment fort puisqu'il arrêta Severus qui passait à cet instant devant la salle commune des serpentard.

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix.

-Non, elle est à moi!

 _Ah oui_ , pensa Severus, les pensées elles s'y domiciliant sans aucun problème dans son crâne, bien compartimenter. _Les moutons de Draco_... Il poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir réprimander ces idiots alors que peu importait le nombre de fois, ce qu'il leur disait finissait toujours par sortir-encore fussent-elles seulement entrer...- il n'y avait bien que ces pâtisseries qui restaient en eux. Il grimaça de dégout. Tout ce sucre. Cette déchéance...

Toutes ces miettes sur leur visage.

Parce qu'il n'en pouvait être autrement, forcément. Ils devaient être en train de manger.

Il s'enjoignit au calme. C'étaient les dures affres du métier. Et il allait le faire... Il s'arrêta. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Presque en un sourire. Une retenue. Cela leur apprendra à mieux se tenir, en commençant par apprendre les bienfaits de la propreté d'un chaudron. Oui. C'était parfait.

-Regarde, elle est déjà sur ma bouche!

-Non, redonne la moi, elle n'est pas à toi, elle me l'a dit!

Il haussa un sourcil, circonspect. Se pourrait-il qu'ils se disputeraient pour une fille? Étrange. Mais soit. Ce n'était pas non un comportement acceptable. Alors il pourrait toujours les punir.

Il franchit alors la porte de la salle des communes, balançant le mot de passe-qui ici, ne changeait pas du tout au moins, pas comme Dumbledore dans sa tour avec ces noms _de..de.._ -et entra, s'étonnant quelque peu de ne plus rien entendre. C'était ce à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il regarda les alentours.

Tout son être se statufia.

La bouche grande ouverte.

Lui si digne.

Bouche bée.

Non.

Cette horreur.

Ils s'embrassaient.

Goyle et Crabbe venaient ...

Lèvres contre lèvres.

Une langue rose qui apparaissait.

Il...verdit, avant de perdre toute couleur, littéralement. Il en perdit ses mots. Trébuchant en arrière, il partit sans plus attendre. Dégouté. A jamais, cette vision gravé dans son esprit, n'entendant pas alors cette phrase de Crabbe qui se pourléchait les lèvres, en se décollant enfin de Goyle:

-Je te l'avais dit, c'était ma charlotte aux fraises.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu,  
**

 **Signée Pandore :)**


	8. Blanche-neige x2

**Note de l'autrice:** **Coucou, je poste un petit drabble que j'ai écrit à l'occasion d'un jeu sur les dés, trois dés qui donnent trois images différentes sur lequel il faut écrire...**

 **Je vous laisses découvrir :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Blanche-neige x2**

Severus était vert. Non pas vert serpentard -bien qu'il l'était- mais vert de rage. Ce sale chien qui osait manger dans son assiette. Ses poings se serrèrent

-C'est pas comme si tu mangeais Servilus alors arrête de me regarder même si je sais que je suis beau, venant de toi, c'est outrageusement gênant!

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Severus qui essaya vainement de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux.

-Allez Servilus, ils ont bien dit les professeurs qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture.

Trop tard. Sa patience, rare, s'était définitivement fait la malle. C'était le cas de lui dire. Il avait mal devant tant de... niveau.

-Bien que je sois impressionné que tu saches dire le mot outrageusement, je doute que tu en connaisses sa signification sinon tu m'aurais épargné de ta présence qui elle est outrageuse, répliqua ironiquement Snape.

-Oh! Ton sarcasme me va droit au cœur, j'en suis touché! s'exclama Sirius, la main posé sur son cœur et faisant mine de tomber, mais il faut croire que j'aime imposer ma présence outrageuse.

Ses lèvres se crispèrent. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Il allait le tuer. Cet abruti. Mais non... il ne pouvait perdre son temps avec ce sale cabot. Il avait autre chose à faire. Patience... Bientôt. Il partirait d'ici.

-Ser-vi-lus, fit Sirius en détachant chaque syllabe, presque devant la tête de Severus.

La veine refit son apparition. Il fallait dire que c'était tenace ces choses-là. Comme les rides, une fois que cela apparaissait...Et ce n'était pas ces pitoyables crèmes anti-âge qu'avait les parents de Lily, des pathétiques arnaques qui allait le convaincre du contraire.

-Punaise, qui t'a offert ça! Toi tu manges des pommes?

Un sourcil se haussa.

-Oui, je man-ge des pom-mes, articula Severus comme s'il parlait à un enfant de quatre ans.

Enfant qui ne le reprit pas, puisque fasciné, il regardait cette pomme. C'était vrai qu'elle était étrange. Brillante. Un peu doré. Et là, posé sur la table, elle semblait l'appeler de sa douce voix de sirène et dans sa tête-dont Severus en doutait de l'existence-le suppliant de le sauver de l'estomac gras de Sirvellus et d'être dans le sien, si magnifique.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Question d'honneur. Mais cette fois-ci ce sale cabot ne mangera pas ce qui lui appartenait. Même si ce n'était qu'une pomme. Il lui arracha nette la pomme des mains.

Sirius resta bouche bée. Il n'avait plus sa pomme.

Où... Elle était où? Il était près de la manger.

 _Si_ belle.

Si hypnotisant.

Elle semblait vraiment l'appeler et qu'elle était à ce... Non c'était insupportable, il devait la récupérer.  
Severus se tendit lorsqu'il vit le regard gourmand de Sirius se poser sur sa pomme. Bien qu'il envisageait sérieusement de la lancer et de lui dire "attrape" tel le sale cabot qu'il était, mais il refusait de jeter sa pomme juste à cause de cet imbécile. Alors, provoquant, il croqua dedans. A pleine dent. Il fut surpris du goût sucré. Tellement. Qu'il ne vit pas une ombre se dessiner devant lui et...

-Sirius!

James pouffait en courant vers la salle à manger. Il s'arrêta. Il n'était pas là. Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui. Ah. Il sourit. C'était sûr. Il était parti embêter ce sale serpent. Il devait lui dire la dernière blague qu'il lui avait faites. Il s'élança vers la silhouette de son ami et toutes à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la vision devant lui. Choqué, anéantit, il recula.

Cauchemar.

Qu'une _blague._

Impossible. Il n'en pouvait être autrement.

Et pourtant...

Ils s'embrassaient. Il verdit.

Avec la langue.

Une langue rose qui sortait et... Il buguait. Son cerveau ne répondait plus à ses injonctions.

K.O.

Une pâleur extrême apparu à la vitesse de la lumière sur son visage.

Il recula se cognant entre les chaises, horrifié, ne pouvant supporter cette vision atroce.

Mais il aurait dû. Car s'il était resté, il aurait aperçu la pomme qu'il avait "gentiment" remplacé par la pomme sorcière. Qui faisait perdre tout sens aux deux premières qui l'observaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y mordre.

Et...

...

Severus gémit. Non. Non.

Pas _ça._

C'était...

Il déglutit. Mal lui en pris car ses lèvres touchèrent celle de son vis-à-vis.

C'était...

Non.

Cela ne pouvait être une pomme d'amour. Cette chose...

Horrible.

La pomme d'amour version sorcière. Où dès que deux personnes y mordaient, elles étaient condamnés.

Ensemble.

Leurs lèvres collés à jamais.

* * *

 **Encore un peu dans le registre de l'humour ^^**

 **Mais je repartirais surement dans un registre plus dramatique dans ce recueil :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine!**


	9. Rouge cerise

**Note de l'autrice:** **Bon c'est encore repartit dans l'humour mais le prochain que je poste ce sera plus dramatique ou plus sérieux... Quoique... C'est très sérieux!**

 **Ce couple est merveilleux!**

* * *

 **Rouge cerise**

Fudge, les joues rouges, déjà irrité, ouvrit la porte en grand et tonna:

-Qu'est-ce que sont ces absurdités, Dumbledore! Toutes ces cachotteries que vous faites!

Fudge jeta le journal sur le bureau où était assis Albus qui se leva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres:

-Oh cher Fudge, pas besoin de vous énervez, je vous accueille à bras ouvert, il n'y a rien à cacher ici.

Fudge regarda, agacé, ce vieux directeur qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette école. Il n'était que misère. Et quand Ombrage arrivera enfin ici, l'école redeviendra ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle devrait être.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? interrogea Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

-Que vous ne fassiez rien! Que vous ne montiez pas la tête à ce Potter avec vos histoire sur un soi-disant retour... Ridicule.

-Oh... c'est ce que dit ce journal, fit d'un air étonné Dumbledore avant d'ajouter, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

-Non, je compte bientôt partir, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je veux que vous sachiez que vous ne pourrez pas longtemps continuer vos combines si vous persistez à poursuivre dans cette direction.

Albus se mordilla les lèvres d'un air navré:

-Oh vous n'allez pas restez ici? Vous allez partir sans même prendre un bonbon au citron?

De grosses veines, sur le crâne de Fudge, pulsèrent. Ce vieux _fou_... Elle avait bien raison Ombrage. Il n'était qu'un vieux fou.

-Non. J'étais venu simplement vous avertir!

-Oh... c'est gentil à vous, le remercia Albus, toujours sur un ton joyeux avant de se pencher sur le journal, oh!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Fudge d'un air suspicieux, autant qu'il pouvait l'être.

-Oh non je comprends juste votre désappointement! Je vous jure pourtant que ce n'est pas de mon fait ce qu'il y a dans le journal!

Fudge se pencha légèrement sur le journal que regardait Albus d'un air catastrophé. Mal lui en prit car se faisant, en se levant, il rebondit littéralement et...

Ombrage avait les nerfs. Attendre. Mais elle se contint. Elle souriait même. Elle savait que Fudge était en train de menacer Dumbledore et qu'il était bientôt finit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle lui avait du charme, suffisamment pour qu'il tombe à ses pieds. Et maintenant, c'était sûr qu'elle serait haut placé sans ce Fudge qui n'aura rien du maître contrairement à elle.

C'était la loi du destin.

C'était pourquoi, elle n'attendit pas en ouvrant et en montant les marches. Ce qu'elle regretta vertement en voyant...

Une vision d'une telle horreur qu'elle manqua de dégobiller, elle qui aimait pourtant le rose et non pas le vert...

Fudge...

Embrassant Dumbledore.

AHHHHHHHHHH.

 _Pouf._

Elle s'évanouit.

Dumbledore se décolla d'un Fudge, figé telle une statue.

-Hum ce ressort est d'une efficacité sans pareille, je pense qu'il permettrait d'avoir un bonbon au citron, ici de cerise, le rouge bien mieux que le rose non?, directement dans la bouche, s'exclama Albus d'un air guilleret avant d'essuyer doucement de son doigt la trace rouge des lèvres de Fudge, hum non, le jaune irait mieux à vos lèvres. J'aurais dû manger un bonbon au citron, je le savais, on devrait recommencer, je pense, poursuivit-il d'un air triste.

Fudge ouvrit la bouche.

Mais trop tard.

Cette fois-ci c'est Albus qui fit le premier pas, lui sautant dessus.

Ah l'amour jaune du bonbon au citron, Poufssoufle, c'était le meilleur.

* * *

 **Oui après Severus entre dumbledore et Lockart, c'est Ombrage que je traumatise ;  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine!**


	10. Deux folies si proches

**Note de l'autrice:** **Un drabble très court où il faut écrire en 10 min à l'occasion d'un atelier d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
**

* * *

La lune éclairait cette tour effrayante, sombre dont les cris transperçaient le silence. Des suppliques interminables. Des gémissements. L'effroi. Le désespoir. Eux qui s'en nourrissaient, les touchaient, s'en nourrissant et s'insinuant au plus profond d'eux. Aspirant leur énergie, leur bonheur les enfermant dans les éternels cauchemars. Rien ne troublait le spectacle macabre, de ces corps sans vie, sans âme qui s'amoncelaient en montagne. Ces prisonniers qui tremblaient devant la mort. Sauf...

Ce rire qui déchira cette aura angoissante.

 _Un rire fou._

Elle souriait, elle. Allongée dans sa cellule. Elle exultait. Elle allait bientôt connaître la mort mais elle riait toujours. A la mort des autres, à leur enterrement. Pour elle, la mort c'était l'exaltation des sens. La suprême jouissance.  
Et rien n'arrêterait sa folie. Surtout pas cette fille, blonde aux yeux si translucide, elle qui n'avait rien de lucide. Elle qui la touchait à travers les barreaux de ses doigts délicats. Léger. Elle qui autrefois avait été sa prisonnière. Qui aurait dû mourir. Mais leurs sorts s'inversaient.  
Mais rien n'empêchait qu'elles se regardent en silence, les barreaux les séparant juste. Ces deux âmes qui riaient aux enterrements. L'une par jouissance de ressentir la mort. L'autre car c'était pouvoir rejoindre les nargoles.

Demain c'était son Baiser.

Et elles iront rire ensembles.


End file.
